Harry Potter and The Tracker Wizards
by Lord Sasuko
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year and there is a new wizard in town that is part of a group of trackers that take down Dark Wizards, but are they friend or foe to the golden trio. HHr
1. Enter the tracker wizards

A/N: This is my second story. I will probably finish this story, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will or Naruto

He was running down an abandon street. The foot steps behind him were getting louder and louder, and he could hear the sound of his inevitable death getting closer and closer to him. Finally he stopped and looking around him only to see the darkness around him. Then in a second he passed from this world before he even knew that he was even touched.

"Man, Sasuko why did you have to go and kill him for. We were suppose to find out what he knows about Voldemort" a man in a black cloak and a sword one his back said as he stepped out off the shadows and was followed by another person.

The man who had killed the Death Eater on the floor wore a black cloak, but his had a red outline which meant a higher rank.

"Who cares what I did to a Death Eater. No one in the world will care he is gone. Not even his precise Voldemort." Sasuko said as he took up the death eater's wand and place it on a holster that was around his left wrist with 13 other wands all ready there. On his right holster he had 15 wands around his wrist. "With every wand I take I amplify my power, and with one more wand it will be complete." Sasuko said as he put his sleeve over the holster.

"Let's go Sasuko we have to pay a visit to a certain scar-head boy on our way back" The unnamed figure spoke as he started to walk off.

"No I'll go and you go report what happened.' Sasuko said as the man left. "So did you enjoy the show Harry Potter because I'm coming for you?" Sasuko said as he disappeared into the shadows.

/Privet drive/

Harry awoke with a start as the front door of his house was being knocked down. Good thing that the Dursley's weren't home. Harry got up, grabbed his wand, and ran down stairs. Only to be met with the darkness within the house, and the silent night. A light switch was flicked and Harry found himself face to face with Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said immediately when inside he was feeling the most relived he had felt in a long time.

"Well thanks you for that marvelous greeting Harry and how are you doing" Remus said as a wave of guilt overcame Harry.

"Sorry, I meant to say why you are here?" Harry said a calmer voice.

"I am here to take you to Grimmauld place, so go get your trunk and meet me back down here." Remus said as an eager Harry ran up the stair and got his stuff together in record time.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked in a hurry.

"Portkey, hold on tight." Remus answered as he pulled out an old and dirty hat.

Harry grabbed the hat and in 3 seconds there was a pull in his stomach and the next time he knew what was going on he was in the arms of a certain bushy headed girl, but her hair wasn't bushy anymore it was straighter and he could smell the scent of strawberry as she hugged him. When she pulled away all he could think of was that she was beautiful. '_Man she's good looking_. _**Wait a minute this is Hermoine I'm thinking about. **Who cares she's one good thing to look at. **Hey shut up she's also smart, funny, caring and I'm doing it now to.** It's ok mate it happens to the best of us. ** Why am I talking to myself?** Don't ask me psycho._ With that the voice went away.

"Harry, how are you? They didn't hurt you did they?" Hermione said as her face got more serious at the last question.

"I'm fine. They didn't treat me too badly." Harry said as Hermione started talking again and with everyone else trying to greet him, but he wasn't paying attention to them he was looking at the person at the back of the room. It was him, that guy from his dream, the one who had killed the death eater and took his wand, Sasuko.

"Harry, are you alright. Harry…Harry." Hermione asked trying to get Harry's attention, but all he could look at was Sasuko.

"What is he doing here?" Harry yelled looking at Sasuko "He's a murder." Harry yelled with the entire room looking at Sasuko.

"Chill I'm here on Dumbledore's orders, and I only killed a death eater." Sasuko said as he walked out of the shadows. "My name is Sasuko Uchiha, and I'm here to help you.

A/N: First one is out of the way and I hope your enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW

Anyone who notices the Naruto in my story naruto and anybody from naruto will not be in here. Sorry. But some of the technique will be. If you don't know what naruto is it doesn't mean anything I will explain everything. Eventually.


	2. My name is Sasuko Uchiha

A/N: Sorry that my last chapter was so short. I hope you liked it. This chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

Harry lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of who Sasuko could be. It had been 5 days since Sasuko had come to Grimmauld Place, and tomorrow he would be returning to Hogwarts. His birthday had pasted with a party, but Harry didn't feel like celebrating. Who was Sasuko? It was driving the famous Harry Potter crazy just thinking about it. Suddenly, his bedroom door opened and Hermione walked in with a rather large book in her hands. As she walked over to his bed Harry sat up.

"How are you holding up?" Hermione asked as Harry thought why everyone was constantly asking him that.

"I'm fine Hermione. I'm just stress out on who this Sasuko character is." Harry said as he looked into her eyes and regretted it the second he did.

"Well, I think I can help with that, but first we have to get Ron" Hermione said as the door opened and Ron walked in with an apple in his hand.

"Did someone say my name?" Ron said as he took a rather large bite out of his apple.

"Yes, Harry and I were just about to talk about Sasuko. Now I've been doing some research and I found a whole bunch of things about Sasuko. First of all he is part of an elite group of wizards called the Tracker Wizards, and they track dark wizards and kill them. Also it's their job to prevent a Dark Lord from rising." Hermione read out of her book.

"Well they have been doing an excellent job at that haven't they" Ron sarcastically added with Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"How thick headed are you two." Hermione spat "Think about it how many Dark Lords do we know of? There were only two Dark lords in history, and think off how many there would be if there was no trackers." Hermione said shaking her head in disagreement with the thinking level of her two friends. "There is also more that the two of you should know. The tracker wizards were the ones who invented the unforgivable curses." Hermione said with a long pause after the words left her mouth.

"Well then doesn't that make the evil" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Not necessarily it would matter on how they were intending to use the curses not what they do." Hermione replied "There is also an entire chapter on Sasuko's clan. The Uchiha clan was one of the founding noble families of the wizarding world. Because their clan possessed the Sharingan (Sha-ring-gan) or "Wheel Eye," the Uchiha excelled at being able to read and fend off attackers. This made them prime candidates for aurors. Select few members of the Uchiha clan possess the ability to activate the bloodline Sharingan eye. This eye skill gives one the ability to read any spell or movement and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a spell being performed and see the tricks and movements required to be able to complete it, and finally be able to perform the spell.

The clan itself is known for their ties to fire. For a clan wizard to be seen as an adult, they must be able to utilize a Fire Element spell. Thus is the tie between the manipulation of fire and the mind of an Uchiha member.

The Uchiha clan member is not granted the Sharingan at birth; it is only activated later in life, typically during a time of emotional stress in the heat of battle. The Sharingan itself can be transferred to another non-Uchiha but the means to do so have been lost. The Sharingan will allow the wizard to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. This prevents wasteful movement and allows the Uchiha clan member to conserve much needed energy in battle. It allows them to synchronize their movement to strike at an area moments before their opponent is even in that spot, essentially allowing them to strike out and hit their opponent before they're even there.

"So Hermione that means that this guy can copy anything we can do and know what were going to do before we even do it." Harry said as he and Ron was amazed at this information.

"Well that is pretty much it, but he can only see it if his sharingan is on. His eye will be red with three black commas around his pupil." (A/N: Picture of the Sharingan at the end of the story) Hermione said as she closed the book and stood up. "So how about we go see what he's doing here." Hermione said as she walked out of the room with Ron still not talking.

"Sasuko" Harry called as he walked out of the shadow in the corner.

"You rang" Sasuko said leaning against the a wall

"Yeah, just what the hell do you want here" Harry yelled at Sasuko and all he did was laugh.

"I am here to train you to fight Voldemort" Sasuko said

"Train me you can't be more that 16 Harry yelled (A/N: sorry I never mentioned his age). I don't need your help to defeat Voldemort." Harry yelled as Ron shook at the mention of you-know-who's name.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can beat me then I'll tell Dumbledore you don't need my help, but if I win then you will report to me every Saturday and Sunday at 6:00 A.M for training when you go back to Hogwarts." Sasuko said as Harry took out his wand.

"Deal" Harry as Hermione stepped in between him and Sasuko

"No, Harry don't do it. You can't beat his Sharingan." Hermione pleaded to Harry

"Sharingan" Sasuko said "So you have been studying up on me. I wasn't going to use it, but now it may be fun to see your reaction to it." Sasuko said as Harry moved Hermione behind him and pointed his wand at Sasuko.

"Are you going to draw your wand or not" Harry honorably said

"I don't need it" were the last words of the conversation.

"Reducto" Harry cried as the spell hit Sasuko in the chest knocking him back. It didn't take long for Sasuko to stand back up and look Harry straight in the eye. 'He's not as powerful as he thinks he is' Harry thought but was soon disproved.

"**SHARINGAN**" Sasuko yelled as his eyes changed from brown to red with three black commas around his pupil. Everyone look stunned as they stared into Sasuko's eyes.

"Stuperfy" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Sasuko, but before he even finished the spell Sasuko was behind him with his arm up at Harry.

"Expelliamus" Sasuko hardly said as Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he slammed into the wall in front of him.

"I win" was the last thing that Harry heard as he drifted into unconsciousness.

/the next day/

Harry woke up with a start as all of the memories came rushing back to him.

"You ok Potter." Harry heard but he couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"Come one how are you going to beat Voldemort if you can't even hear me coming." Sasuko said as he appeared right beside Harry.

"What do you want?" Harry spat at Sasuko

"I just came to wake you up because were leaving to King's Cross, and when we get to Hogwarts your training will begin. I must warn you now Potter this training may kill you." Sasuko said and he left the room leaving Harry with only his thoughts.

'Man this is going to be one interesting year' Harry thought as he got his trunk and made his way down stairs to face what was coming at him.

A/N: Sorry if there is anyone couldn't understand any of that.

_**Please Review**_

"This is a picture of the Sharingan"

It's in both eyes

Information on Sasuko.

Age: 16

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135

Hair color: Dark brown, black

Eye color: brown, red and black with sharingan

Clan: Uchiha

Trait: Sharingan

Rank: Elite tracker

List: Currently killed 28 Dark wizards


End file.
